


“I didn’t ask for this...”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [10]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward meeting, Gen, Witch Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Ten: Mark meets a witch in his apartment





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS A DAY LATE. I just really wasn't in the writing mood yesterday but have no fear, I have two prompts for today to catch up. Hope you like.

Mark didn’t know what to expect when Jack showed up in his kitchen, broomstick in one hand and  _ wand  _ in the other. Really, he wasn’t doing anything bad. All Mark wanted to do was make some coffee and go back to recording, honestly. Instead, he was now stuck with a literal  _ witch _ in his house drinking coffee in one of the mugs he’d bought just last week when he broke the other one. 

“So...hi?” Mark said once they were both settled on the couch. Jack, as he’d introduced himself upon his initial appearance, set his cup down on the counter and leaned back against the couch, letting out a small satisfied sigh. 

“Hello Mark.” He said once he looked settled in. Mark narrowed his eyes at the other man, confused by what was going on. He reached one hand up to try and pinch himself but nothing happened.  He tried in multiple times and yet still, the same results. Finally, he looked back at Jack who was watching him curiously. 

“If I may ask...what are you doing here?” Mark finally asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. He’d been expecting Jack to explain his presence and yet the... _ witch _ had remained quiet. Jack gave him a look as though the answer was obvious. 

“What I’m doing here? Well, didn’t you request my presence?” The witch asked, clearly confused. Mark quirked an eyebrow at him. He didn’t recall sending out any signals for a witch to come to his apartment in LA. All he’d done was wake up, record, and edit. 

“I didn’t ask for this...” Mark said slowly. 

“...you didn’t?” Jack asked, the understanding slowly washing over his features. “Oh no, I did it again. I followed the wrong signal.” He seemed to mumble to himself. Mark looked at Jack with concern when the witch stood up and tripped over his broomstick which he’d laid on the floor. 

“You okay?” Mark asked, helping him up. Jack nodded slowly and dusted his pants off before straightening himself back out.

“Ah, yes. I’m fine. I’m just going to be killed by my superiors is all.” He said. “This is the fourth fuck up in two weeks and honestly, I’m going to get my Witch License revoked if I keep it up.” 

“Are you sure they won’t forgive you for such a minor mistake?” Mark asked, ignoring the fact that Jack had just said ‘Witch License’, capital letters intended. Jack shook his head sadly. 

“No, I’ve done it too many time for it to just be a minor mistake anymore. Man, I should have known I wasn’t cut out for this. Signe always warned me…” Jack said, again, mostly to himself. Mark crossed his hands over his chest and thought for a second. 

“What if...what if we pretend you were suppose to be here. I mean, what were you here for in the first place? We can pretend and maybe you won’t get in trouble.” He said finally. Mark wasn’t even sure why he was thinking of ways to help Jack. Afterall, he’d appeared in his house with a damn broomstick declaring to be a witch. Some part of Mark still thought he was asleep, despite the whole pinch test. 

Jack turned to Mark with the largest grin he’d ever seen. “Yes! That’s a perfect idea. Umm...all you have to do is make a wish. Anything you want as long as it doesn’t break human laws nor human physics.” He said. Mark thought for a second before shrugging. 

“Uhh...wanna play video games with me?” He asked. Jack looked at Mark blankly. 

“Video game…?” He asked. 

“Video games.” Mark confirmed. 

After another bought of awkward silence, Jack shrugged. 

“Sure. I mean, you could have literally asked for like...perfect health, or money. But sure, ‘video games’ it is.” Jack said. Mark gave him a look at the way the witch had said ‘video games’ before realizing something. 

“You’ve never played one, have you?” He asked slowly. Jack shook his head. 

“Nope. Don’t even know what they are.” The witch answered. Mark resisted the urge to shake his head.

“Well then, follow me. I’ll explain.” He said, directing Jack towards his recording room. Today was a weird day, but not a bad one. 


End file.
